Parkersburg Championship Wrestling
Parkersburg Championship Wrestling (PCW) is a Youtube CAW promotion using WWF No Mercy 64 created by ExplodeYourself. It is comprised of a roster of many of ExplodeYourself's real-life friends. Though its operation has been sporadic since its inception in 2010, new life was breathed into promotion with the addition of live sync-shows and custom arena textures. Upcoming events Night of Glory is a future professional wrestling pay-per-view that will be by Parkersburg Championship Wrestling (PCW). The event will feature the second-annual Glory Cup tournament comemorating the anniversary of first-ever PCW event: the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. It will also feature the rematch of the now infamous 'Fight of the Century' as the embattled PCW World Heavyweight Champion 'The Franchise' Matt Mills will face Joelberg once again, this time inside of a steel cage. It will be the official beginning of Season 3 of PCW. Read more.. Recent events Dethfest was a professional wrestling pay-per-view that was be co-promoted by both Parkersburg Championship Wrestling (PCW) and Lubeck Lucha Libre(LLL). It was the last pay-per-view of Season 2 of PCW. Read more... History Formation Parkersburg Championship Wrestling was officially founded in 2010, although, due several periods of inactivity, time in PCW is measured in seasons rather than years. The first event was a tournament to crown the promotion's first-ever World Heavyweight Champion. The World Heavyweight Chamipionship Tournament featured some of the best competitors some around the country. The finals came down to Brandon Tallman, a well-known mixed martial arts fighter, Frenchie, whose advance through the tournament had been marred in controversy. Tallman made short work of Frenchie to be crowned the inaugural champion. Tallman's first challenger was to be decided in the main event on the first episode PCW's new weekly television program on Country Music Televsion (CMT), which is simply known as PCW on CMT. In the main event, it was Matt Mills, a ring general out of Utah, who defeated powerhouse striker Joelberg to earn the right to face Tallman in the main event of PCW's first pay per view, the Supercard. As match between Tallman and Mills progressed, it seemed as though Tallman's reign would short-lived. However, in the critical stages of the match, Frenchie interfered in the match by blowing a ball of fire to face of Mills. Tallman was then able to easily pick up the win over Mills, whose career was now in serious jeopardy. The Supercard also featured the crowning PCW's first Intercontinental Champion in Joelberg after winning a four-way elimination match. This would be the beginning a streak of dominance by Joelberg, which led to him receive a late entry into the upcoming Gauntlet For Glory (GFG), a 16-man four-way gauntlet match in which the winner earns the right to challenge for the PCW World Heavyweight Chanpionship at PCW's marquee event of the year: Wrestleacolypse. Joelberg would go onto win the match and set the stage the biggest match in young promotion's history as the reigning Intercontinental Champion would face the reigning World Heavyweight Champion. The first-ever Wrestleacolypse event was a smashing success. It was historic night as the first-ever PCW World Tag Team Champions would be crowned in the team who would later be known as Mr. Mister. Tony Lockard, a well-travelled journeyman, captured the recently-vacated Intercontinental Championship. Then, in the main event, Joelberg handed Brandon Tallman his first loss in PCW to capture the World Heavyweight Championship. Over the next several months, Tallman would have several opportunities to regain the championship, but was unable to do so. The SETH Group Saga . The Matt Mills Era . The Wrestling World War . Events . Playlists PPV Promo Packages Best of PCW (Year 2) PCW Chronicle: Frenchie vs. Matt Mills PCW Chronicle: A Legacy of Dominance - Joelberg Useful Links Facebook Fanpage Youtube channel News blog MATTers of Fact - the blog of current PCW World Heavyweight Champion Matt Mills PCW Wiki Category:CAW Leagues